The present invention relates generally to belt racks, and more particularly to racks for displaying martial arts belts.
Martial arts is becoming a very popular sport. It offers both children and adults vast benefits, including fitness, discipline, confidence, and a sense of well being. As an athlete advances up the different levels of the martial arts systems, he/she earns different colored belts to signify the athlete's level. Obtaining a new belt and the level it signifies is a great accomplishment, worthy recognition and pride.
Because obtaining a new belt is a significant accomplishment, many athletes like to display the belts in much the same way one displays trophies and medals. Given the nature and structure of belts, however, it can be difficult. Generally, a rack or display structure is needed.
Various different models of martial arts belt racks are known. The prior art belt racks, however, are not flexible. Typically, they are designed for one particular orientation and/or display option. For example, the rack might be designed to be free standing, so it cannot be wall mounted. Also, many of the prior art racks ate inflexible because they only accommodate one particular belt length. Thus, there is a need for a more flexible martial arts belt rack system.